


The Important Question

by writesbyaer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesbyaer/pseuds/writesbyaer
Summary: Two years into their marriage, the future is clearer than ever, and Felix starts to want more from it. And he wonders if Annette feels the same.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	The Important Question

For the past two years, Felix’s mornings opened with song. Annette was an early riser, singing with the light and already acting on her plans for the day. Felix was an early riser too, but he stayed in bed just a mite longer, hoping she’d sing just a bit longer. Those were his mornings. Quiet, serene, warm.  
  
After Annette moved in, the Fraldarius estate had never been more inviting. Brightly-colored flowers—oranges, yellows, whites—decorated every two feet of wall. The generations-old heavy and stiff curtains were replaced with sheerer ones that let the light in better. The matted fur rugs and carpets were tucked away and replaced with designs from Almyra—a gift from Claude. Upon entering the household, one could truly say that the house was well-loved and well lived-in.  
  
And to his surprise, Felix liked it. He liked the bright accents that breathed fresh air and new life into old halls, and he liked that it reminded him of Annette’s cheer. He liked seeing how out-of-place their portrait seemed next to all the other ones, because Annette couldn’t stop _beaming_ despite trying so hard to seem serious and refined. And he especially liked how every corner he turned seemed different, as if he hadn’t paced those same halls for the past twenty-some years.  
  
For the first in a long time, the future felt startlingly clear and Felix wanted more from it.

* * *

Felix set down his pen, staring down at the ink drying on parchment. A slight chill blew through his office’s opened windows, tickling the back of his neck. He tied his hair lower to block the breeze.  
  
Annette had left for Garreg Mach last week, to volunteer as an instructor for the next two weeks. Hanneman had invited her as a guest, and she readily took the offer. She’d always wanted to be a teacher, Felix recalled. But work on the estate and on Fodlan’s affairs had kept them both busy for the two years after the war’s end. Thankfully, things had begun to wind down.  
  
Felix stretched his aching muscles, wondering if he’d have time to sneak down to the training grounds for a quick session. He shuffled the rest of the documents he’d been working on under a sword-shaped paperweight that Annette commissioned as a gift for him last year.  
  
When he shut the door behind him, he breathed in, letting the chilled air fill his lungs. As he walked, he slowed his pace to enjoy the sight of several billowing curtains lining the hall, as a breeze flowed in through the windows.  
  
A fond smile escaped him, without his noticing, as he imagined the sight of four raucous children barreling through white sheer cloth. They would’ve pretended the curtains ghosts and a young Ingrid would’ve led them—followed by a young Sylvain, and a young Felix holding a young Dimitri’s hand, because Dimitri was afraid of ghosts and Felix lied and said he wasn’t and—  
  
Adult Felix blinked, wondering when he’d started to reminisce. That was another thing about their newly-decorated home—the bittersweet memories started to leak out and infused the new energy. And despite calling them bittersweet, there wasn’t a hint of bitterness to them anymore. Just a very, very strong longing to hear those noises again.  
  
When he passed their wedding portrait, he paused and pondered how Annette looked as a child. He wondered if she kept her hair in the same loops she had as a student, or if she kept them in braids, or a bun, or a ponytail, or if her hair was even long enough for any of that at all—then decided their daughter would look adorable in all of them—  
  
Felix breathed in, sharply, as he leaned against the wall. _Their daughter_. Annette wasn’t even pregnant—heck, they haven’t even decided when the best time to have a child was, only that it was _too soon_ two years ago.  
  
Was now the right time? His heart squeezed. He could see it—a bouncing little girl, with ginger hair in a high bun, and maybe— _maybe_ she had his eyes. She’d have Annette’s cheer, energy, and curiosity in boundless amounts, and she’d love hunting—that would be their thing, Felix decided. He just hoped she wouldn’t grow up to be as clumsy as her mother.  
  
His throat choked with all the many questions he wanted to ask Annette: did she want a girl? Felix did, thinking that it’d be a nice change for a household that birthed many sons, but few daughters. Though, having a son sounded nice too. Maybe they could try for both?  
  
Would she even want more than one? Growing up with siblings was a special experience in its own right—an experience that Felix dearly missed. How many did she want? Felix wanted three. Three was a strong number, he felt, and triangles were the strongest shapes. But wait, they’d need more names in that case.  
  
Felix scrambled back to his office, bounding down the all-of-a-sudden way-too-long halls and skidding his boot against the marble floors. In his lowest desk drawer, he had a list of names. Admittedly, they were all names he thought of for cats, but he was sure a few of them could work. Plus, he could convert the others. Tabby? Tabitha. Name conversion done.  
  
He flipped over one of the documents on his desk—something about new trade routes—and started writing. What were the logistics for raising a child or multiple childs? What did kids need again? Food, clothes, a... bed. He stilled his hand, frowning down at his writing. Fuck, he wasn’t good at this. He crumpled the paper—completely forgetting about the other side.  
  
Suddenly, the two weeks Annette would be away for stretched to an eternity. All he had were questions, the most important one being:  
  
Was she ready to start their family?

**Author's Note:**

> I think the last time I posted something was uhhh 3 years ago??? I'm a bit rusty but,,,, Three cheers to felannie/netteflix for getting me in a writing frenzy huzzah!
> 
> Thinking about felann kids, and I think felix would be the one who'd really, really want them. Like ann would too, in a different way. But felix would want kids cause he realizes life is great and he can actually feel secure enough to want better things from it.


End file.
